1. Related Applications
Applications relating to this invention have been proposed by the same applicant in Japanese Application Nos. 05-270070 filed Oct. 2, 1993; 05-292746 filed Oct. 28, 1993; 05-350425 filed Dec. 31, 1993; and 06-219493 filed Aug. 22, 1994) (Each of the above applications is owned by the assignee of the present invention and is incorporated by reference herein.).
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television signal receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to a television set which is able to receive a number of broadcast channels.